prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lacey Von Erich
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Los Angeles, California | billed = | trainer = Steve Keirn Tom Prichard | debut = 2007 | retired = 2010 }} Lacey Adkisson (July 17, 1986) is a retired American professional wrestler better known by her ring name Lacey Von Erich. She is the daughter of Kerry Von Erich and the granddaughter of Fritz Von Erich. She is best known for working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2007) Adkisson signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment in August 2007. She was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) in Tampa, Florida, and became the first third generation wrestler from the Von Erich family. She made her debut for FCW on September 15, 2007 managing Billy Kidman under the ring name Lacey Von Erich. On September 25, 2007, Lacey then appeared as the valet for Ryan O' Reilly along with Maryse Ouellet. On October 9, 2007 Von Erich made her in-ring debut in a loss against Nattie Neidhart. She was released from her development contract in late 2007. Lacey made an appearance at WrestleMania XXV, where the Von Erich family was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. She was seen in the audience as her uncle, Kevin Von Erich, accepted the induction. Independent circuit (2008–2009) On March 8, 2008, Von Erich returned to the ring with Missy Hyatt in her corner in a match against Angel Orsini in Lake Hiawatha, New Jersey. Wrestling barefoot like her uncle Kevin, Von Erich won the match by defeating Orsini with the Iron Claw. On March 22, 2008, Von Erich made her debut in Professional Championship Wrestling in Arlington, Texas. She teamed up with Action Jackson to defeat Mike Foxx and Claudia in a mixed tag team match. Before the debut at PCW she wrestled in a mixed tag team match vs. JT Lamotta and MissDiss_lexia at SWWA in Granbury, TX/ Von Erich joined Pro Wrestling Revolution on June 7, 2008. In December 2008, she defeated Cheerleader Melissa at a Pro Wrestling Revolution show in San Francisco, California. On July 10, 2009, Lacey Von Erich defeated Mia Martinez, Faith, Huntress, and Kimberly Kash to become the new WCPW Ladies Champion. Wrestlicious (2009–2010) In 2009, Von Erich began working for an all-female wrestling promotion, Wrestlicious, which was created by Jimmy Hart and started airing in March 2010. She, however, had to be released by the company after the tapings of the first season of episodes, after signing with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. She debuted on March 17 edition of Takedown in a tag team main event, where she and Amber Lively defeated Draculetta and White Magic via disqualification. On the April 7 edition of Takedown, Von Erich participated in a battle royal to determine the top two contenders for the Wrestlicious Crown. She was eliminated by Kickstart Katie. On the May 19 edition of Takedown, Von Erich helped Alexandra the Great in her submission match against Kickstart Katie. She ended up putting Brooke Lynne in the Von Erich Claw to make her drop her towel and give Alexandra the victory over Katie. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009–2010) On the October 1, 2009, episode of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact!, Von Erich debuted as a heel by aligning herself with The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne) and attacking the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions, Taylor Wilde and Sarita. On the October 15 edition of Impact!, Von Erich made her in-ring debut teaming with Sky and Rayne in a six-Knockout tag team match, where they defeated the team of Awesome Kong, ODB and Tara. Two weeks later on Impact!, she once again teamed with Sky and Rayne in a six-Knockout tag team match, where they defeated ODB, Christy Hemme and Hamada, when Von Erich pinned Hemme after a chokeslam, scoring her first victory in TNA. On November 5, she started carrying a pink nightstick with her to the ring, dubbed "Lacey's Ugly Stick". At Turning Point, the Beautiful People were unsuccessful in gaining any gold in TNA, as ODB pinned Rayne in a six knockout tag team match with all the gold on the line to win the match for the reigning champions. The Beautiful People began appearing in backstage segments they dubbed as their reality show "The Meanest Girls", an allusion to the 2004 teen comedy Mean Girls. On the December 10 edition of Impact! Von Erich was defeated by Velvet Sky in a mud wrestling match refereed by Madison Rayne. The match was booked by Kevin Nash, who was in charge for the evening, in an attempt to get big ratings. On the January 14, 2010, edition of Impact! Sky, Rayne and Von Erich were attacked by the returning Angelina Love, whom Von Erich had replaced in the Beautiful People. On the March 8 Monday night edition of Impact! Rayne and Sky defeated the teams of Love and Tara and Sarita and Taylor Wilde in a three-way match to win the vacant Knockouts Tag Team Championship, which they will now defend with Von Erich under the Freebird rule. Her first title defense was on the April 19 edition of Impact!, where she teamed with Velvet Sky to defeat the team of Daffney and ODB. On the June 17 edition of Impact! Von Erich competed in her second singles match in TNA against Angelina Love, who was making a return from an injury, and won via disqualification after she was dropped on a steel chair with a DDT. On July 11 at Victory Road, Rayne lost the Women's Knockout Championship to Angelina Love via disqualification due to outside interference from a person incognito in a motorcycle helmet. Prior to the match it was announced that the title would change hands via disqualification, if either Velvet Sky or Lacey Von Erich interfered in the match. On the following edition of Impact!, The Beautiful People imploded as Sky said she didn't approve of Rayne's recent attitude, behavior, and apparent affiliation with the mystery woman at the pay-per-view, to which Rayne responded by saying that she didn't need Sky anymore. Sky and Von Erich then walked out on Rayne as she and the mystery woman ganged up on Love. On the July 22 edition of Impact!, the Women's Knockout Championship was returned to Rayne, when it was declared that there was no proof that the person who had interfered in the match was either Sky or Von Erich. Later that same night Rayne managed to convince Von Erich to abandon Sky and leave with her and the mystery woman. On July 27, at the tapings of the August 5 edition of Impact!, Von Erich and Sky lost the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship to Hamada and Taylor Wilde, when Rayne's and the mystery woman's interference backfired. Later in the night, Sky and Rayne were seen fighting backstage, during which Sky shoved Von Erich, who tried to make peace between her teammates, inadvertently knocking her unconscious. The following week it was announced that Von Erich had suffered a broken cheek bone in the scuffle. On the September 16 edition of Impact!, Von Erich returned from her injury teaming with Rayne against Wilde and Hamada for the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship. Von Erich and Rayne were unsuccessful in regaining the championships, after which Von Erich was attacked by Rayne and Tara, before being saved by Velvet Sky and Angelina Love, thus turning Von Erich face. On the October 28 edition of Impact! it was announced that Von Erich had agreed to train Miss Tessmacher to wrestle, after her stable mates had turned her down the previous week. However, on November 11, 2010, Adkisson announced her departure from TNA. Hulkamania: Let the Battle Begin (2009) In November 2009, Von Erich took part in the Australian tour "Hulkamania: Let the Battle Begin" created by Hulk Hogan. On November 21 she won a bikini contest, which also included Koa Marie Turner, Stephanie Pietz, and Kiara Dillon. She also interfered in the main event between Hogan and Ric Flair, on Flair's behalf. In other matches on the tour she was used as Flair's manager. Other media On January 25, 2010, Lacey appeared as a live guest on the weekly "Right After Wrestling" radio program on Hardcore Sports Radio on SIRIUS Radio Chanel 98 with host Arda Ocal. In November 2010 she was a contestant on an all TNA week of Family Feud, teaming with Angelina Love, Christy Hemme, Tara and Velvet Sky against Jay Lethal, Matt Morgan, Mick Foley, Mr. Anderson and Rob Van Dam. Personal life Adkisson is part of the Von Erich family. Her grandfather was Fritz Von Erich, and she is the daughter of Kerry Von Erich. She has an older sister named Hollie. Adkisson runs her own advertising company in Southern California. In early 2009, she was diagnosed with meningitis after complaining of a migraine, but she made a full recovery. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Chokeslam **''Tornado Punch'' (Discus punch) – adopted from her father **''Von Erich Claw'' / Clawhold, sometimes transitioned into a side slam *'Signature moves' **Back flip transitioned into an elbow drop, sometimes from the second rope **Spinning savate kick *'With Velvet Sky' **Double DDT *'Nicknames' **"The Heir Apparent to the Von Erich Throne" *'Managers' **Missy Hyatt *'Wrestlers managed' **Billy Kidman **Victoria Crawford **Ryan O'Reilly **Madison Rayne **Velvet Sky *'Entrance themes' **"Angel on My Shoulder" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship (1 time)1 – with Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' **WCPW Ladies Championship (1 time) 1Von Erich defended the title with either Rayne or Sky under the Freebird Rule. See also *Von Erich family *Lacey Von Erich's event history External links * Lacey Von Erich profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Von Erich family Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1986 births Category:2007 debuts Category:2010 retirements Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Third Generation Wrestlers Category:Heavy On Wrestling alumni Category:Hulkamania alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Windy City Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Wrestlicious alumni Category:Living people